


bad company

by naimao



Category: THE9 (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 青春有你2
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Reading Too Much Into Weibo Posts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naimao/pseuds/naimao
Summary: When Jiaqi thinks back to how it all began, this was all probably Yu Yan’s fault. After all, she was the one who posted the first picture with ponytails, the one who came to their room and demanded that Jiaqi do it too, the one who decided it’d be a good idea to rope Keran into this as well.No, scratch that.It most definitelyisYu Yan’s fault.
Relationships: Xu Jiaqi/Lu Keran, Xu Jiaqi/Yu Yan, Yu Yan/Lu Keran, Yu Yan/Lu Keran/Xu Jiaqi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	bad company

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by 6/1 children's day yy/xjq/lkr weibo posts and all of the comments it generated, but most specifically this one: “嘴上说着不要身体很诚实”

When Jiaqi thinks back to how it all began, this was all probably Yu Yan’s fault. After all, she was the one who posted the first picture with ponytails, the one who came to their room and demanded that Jiaqi do it too, the one who decided it’d be a good idea to rope Keran into this as well.

No, scratch that.

It most definitely _is_ Yu Yan’s fault.

Yu Yan is the one who comes up with the idea, tugging her hair into twin tails and tugging Jiaqi away from where she’s been scrolling through Weibo to help her take some photos.

“For Children’s Day,” she chirps, and there’s just something so _off_ about hearing a voice like that come from a person like that.

“But why me,” Jiaqi mutters as Yu Yan strikes pose after pose in the kitchen, but she follows her motions obediently, clicking until there are about two hundred photos for Yu Yan to look through later. Jiaqi turns to leave, but Yu Yan grabs her wrist.

“You’re forgetting something,” Yu Yan says, her thin fingers deceptively strong as she drags Jiaqi back to her. There’s a pair of hairties in her other hand, and Jiaqi thinks _of course I’m next_ and submits to her fate.

“Who’s next?” Jiaqi asks, scrolling through the photos Yu Yan took for her. There are a few that are decent enough, so she sends them to herself to post later. Yu Yan’s already posted a selfie she took on her own instead of using one of the photos Jiaqi so thoughtfully took for her. Whatever. There’s more where that came from.

Yu Yan rolls over on the bed, folding her hands over her stomach and staring up at the ceiling. “Yuxin?”

“No,” Jiaqi immediately says before she thinks about it. “Okay, actually, maybe. I think we have a good shot at Yuxin.”

“What are you two doing?”

Jiaqi’s head swivels to the source of the sound: Keran on her own bed playing with her phone, her just-showered-and-toweled hair fluffy. She looks at Yu Yan and Yu Yan looks at her and Keran must be able to sense incoming danger because she quickly says, “I really don’t want to do it, whatever it is.”

Too late, though— Jiaqi’s already leapt onto her bed, Yu Yan right on her heels with a pair of hairties.

“I hate this so much,” Keran mutters. She’s sitting with her back against the headboard, her fists clenched into the blanket. “I hate it. Why was I born just to suffer on this earth?”

“It’s okay, you’ll look cute,” Jiaqi coos, her fingers running through Keran’s hair. Yu Yan’s on her other side, her face scrunched up as she tries to coax as much of Keran’s hair as she can into a pigtail. Jiaqi pats Keran’s head when she’s done, watching as Yu Yan does the same. “See? So cute. Like a baby.”

Jiaqi ducks down to look at Keran’s face and nearly bursts out laughing. Yu Yan _does_ , collapsing onto the bed in a fit of hysterics, and it takes everything Jiaqi has to hold Keran back from leaping off the bed and sprinting to Yuxin’s room for safety.

“You’re cute, see? Look at your little ponytails.” Jiaqi flicks one of them, and it’s so satisfying that she has to try it with the other as well.

“Picture,” Yu Yan gasps out, scrambling up from the bed to grab her phone and open the camera. “This has to be documented. Forever.”

Keran’s more pliable once she’s lost the will to fight, and it’s easy enough for Jiaqi to maneuver her back up against the wall.

“Keran, you’re the most beautiful princess I’ve ever seen in my life,” Yu Yan promises, and Keran levels a glare at her. It’s pretty ineffective, given the way her hair is sticking in every direction and her bangs flop over her eyes, but Jiaqi supposes it was worth a try. “Come on, smile.”

Keran doesn’t even try, making a half-hearted attempt at pursing her lips before she pouts. “No.”

Yu Yan sighs before nodding to one of Keran’s lopsided pigtails. “Xu Jiaqi, hold that one up. It’s drooping.” With her phone in hand, she leans in. “Keran, smile,” she says, sweet, and presses her fingers to the corners of Keran’s mouth the way she’d done to Jiaqi just earlier and snaps a photo.

“You’re so annoying,” Keran mumbles, and Jiaqi watches as Yu Yan smoothes her thumb over Keran’s lip. She pats Keran’s cheek like it’s praise for a job well done.

“Jiejie will do this for you every day from now until forever, so don’t worry,” Yu Yan says before she leans in and drops a kiss on the corner of Keran’s mouth, and Keran leans up and drags Yu Yan down to meet her full-on.

They make quite a sight, the sight of Keran’s messy pigtails taking up more of Jiaqi’s attention than the actual kissing, but it’s not long before Jiaqi gets tired of being left out. She can only watch them kiss for so long before she clears her throat and shoves Yu Yan aside. “Move it, you’re being annoying. And I’m older.”

“That doesn’t have anything to do with it!” Yu Yan yells, but Jiaqi’s already taken Keran’s face in her hands, marveling at how soft her cheeks are and how red her lips are.

“Look how cute you are,” Jiaqi says, smiling as Keran opens her mouth to protest, before she presses her lips to Keran’s. She can feel movement behind her, Yu Yan pressing herself to her back and hooking her arms around Jiaqi’s middle.

“My turn,” Yu Yan says into Jiaqi’s ear, and when Jiaqi turns her head to the side, Yu Yan is there to meet her.

“Yu Yan was right,” Jiaqi decides once they pull apart. “We really should do this more often.”

It’s later that Xueer bangs on their door, and Jiaqi pulls herself away from where Keran and Yu Yan are watching a compilation of her old SNH48 videos.

“Um, I just wanted to ask if you could take some pictures for me for the challenge,” Xueer starts, looking past Jiaqi’s rumpled t-shirt to where Keran is draped all over Yu Yan like a particularly clingy cat. “Should I come back later?”

“It’s fine,” Jiaqi says, herding Xueer out of the room, but an idea hits her like lightning. She mulls the possibilities over and weighs the costs and benefits and decides it’s worth it. “Say, you wouldn’t happen to know if Yuxin’s busy right now, would you?”

**Author's Note:**

> please do not perceive me i only wish that i had the skills to not fade to black
> 
> [cc](http://curiouscat.me/mangzhong)


End file.
